The Fairy Tail Games NaLu or GrayLu
by StiCy4ever and ever
Summary: A fight between Natsu and Gray for this girl the just met named Lucy Heartfilia they are battling during a battle (No Magic Just Wepons)
1. Chapter 1 Alliance

**The Fairy Tail Games (BTW they don't have magic in this story just weapons) Natsu, Gray, and Lucy make an alliance there is love, pain, and heartbreak.**

~Lucy's P.O.V

I wipes my eyes as I wake up. I smiles but the smile fades as I remembers what is happening today.

"The Fairy Tail Games" I said to myself I lie back down and looks at my ceiling.

Then I pop out of bed and hops into the shower I played with my hair.

I jump out and grab some camouflage shorts, a black tank top, and I put my hair into a pony tail and finally grab my sward.

* * *

I head to the edge of the woods where we meet up, the announcer looked around "ok since everyone is here we will start ok here are the rules you can make an alliance but it can only have three people in one alliance remember if you or your alliance win you will earn the 1,000,000 dollar reward by the way you may begin after we ring the bell."

* * *

Everyone ran into the woods I saw a pink haired boy with a shot gun and a raven haired boy with scythe they ran up behind me.

I turn around "do you two want to make an alliance" I ask to see them nod.

The pink haired looked at me "I'm Natsu Dragneel" the raven looked my way to "I'm Gray Fulbuster" I smiled and looked at the two boys "I'm Lucy Heartfilia" then the bell rang.

' The only reason I ever joined the Fairy Tail Games is because my sister Lace (find Lace in another story I wrote called Valentines Day Mess Up Natsu Lucy and Another) I just kept smiling.

Natsu and Gray ran on each side of Lucy protecting her.

* * *

~Natsu's P.O.V

Whats this feeling I just met this Lucy chick?

I see Gray feels the same it's weaird I can see that by looking at him.

* * *

~Gray's P.O.V

This girl is hot, I mean HOT!

But I need to get rid of Natsu first so I have a plan when we cross over a log I will make him fall.

* * *

~Back To Lucy's P.O.V

Both of them are cute but WHAT AM I SAYING I don't really like them do I.

I mentally slapped myself and looked to a log crossing over a deep river with speeding waves.

Lucy started over then Natsu then Gray, Gray hit Natsu's shoe to make him lose balance.

He slowly fell waiting for the cold speeding water but it never came.

* * *

**Next Time: Love Is A Strange Thing**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it**

**Who can win Natsu or Gray tell me who you want to win**


	2. Chapter 2 Love is a weird thing

**Natsu's POV**

The water never came but I open my eyes to see Lucy's breast once we were over the log Gray gave me an evil smile. Creepy.

"Hey Luce where do we go now" Gray asked.

But Lucy just kept running until it was time to make camp.

We were deep in the woods we made camp in a bamboo forest where the trees were really close so no one could see us.

I walked up to Lucy shes making a fire.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was making the fire until I felt hands wrap around my waist

"N-Natsu wh-what are you..." I paused until someone licked my ear.

I stood up and ran to her tent.

All I could do is think but someone yelled my name I ran out the tent to see Sting, and Rouge.

My heart started to beat harder Rouge tied Natsu and Gray to a tree.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Lucy didn't have her sword with her so I wanted to get pay back so did Rouge.

I grabbed her and pushed her against a tree pushing my body against hers until I found Rouge down for the count so I made a run for it since they got out the rope.

"I will make you love me Lucy" I said wanting her.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

When Sting had his hands on me chills ran down my spine and my heart beat faster like when Natsu held my waist.

My face was flushed in a bright pink turning to red.

I couldn't move I felt a hand touch my shoulder I stare into Gray's eyes.

Natsu sat in his tent blaming him self for what happened.

Gray came closer to me until I felt the chill of his lips the softness he moved his hand up and down me.

Natsu came out to see Gray kissing me Natsu was pissed he kicked Gray not even able to touch me.

I ran to my tent thinking of Natsu's hands on my face, Gray's kiss, and Sting's body against mine.

"Love is a weird thing" I whisper to my self.

* * *

End of chap two

Next time Don't touch me

thanx for reading


End file.
